Kisses and Bites
by XxSweetDarkRomancexX
Summary: Annebeth Mary Rose is a depressed teenage girl. Nothing exciting ever happens to her. That is until one night she runs into the unknown. She has to stay strong, learn the differences between good vs evil, truth vs. lies, and of course Kisses vs. Bites.
1. The Thing

My feet silently carried my threw the old forest of my hometown, about the only thing didn't look to new, too man made for my taste. The dark trees casted an eery like blanket over top of me like some horror movie flick. The bright moon was full tonight and it was my only helpful guide at 12:00 o'clock in the night. Well, other than my eyes of course. It was a beautiful March night, one of those nights you never to want forget, than like any other pointless human you get so caught up in your life that it swipes away completley from your memory like a rat in a room full of snakes. If your lucky, there may be scraps, but " if " is the keyword. Stars sprinkled the night like the first few snowflakes on the ground that happily creats giggling and pointing kindergartners. The only problem was sometimes I didn't know if I was looking at a star, airplane, or satellite dish. And when I did attempt o look at the stars, it just got me mad as hell because of these kind of problems. I mean, like come on! Why do our kind have to ruin absolutely everything we see in our path, to analyze everything? The one thing that didn't compare to my anger over these kind of things is anybody who works in a job that even containes the smallest amount of Sociology. I absolutely HATE Sociology. I mean all people are trying to do is make us sound like another boring science experiment. Like I get all the other kinds of sciences, sometimes I even enjoy them, like we should be informed, but Sociology is taking it way to far. Mankind are always having to put scientifically reasoning behind everything! Such as love, fear, betrayal, like it suppose to happen. As I was babbling on about how much I hate mankind I heard the slightest crack of a twig meters away from me (yes, I have pretty good hearing, or I just take the time to observe.) when I started to hear the lowest of whispers, at least, I think it was whispers.

They were musical, low, deep, and a bit rushed, like the whole no-time-to-lose deal, whispers. I could barley hear it, I had to focus really hard and stop my breathing to even get a couple words out of the two voices who were having an obviously big deal secret to exchamge, considering it was past midnight, dark as hell out, and of course abounded, expect for poor, little, old (well, really young since I am only Seventeen) me.

" The prophecy... Yes, yes,...I do understand... thats not fair... I dont know where she has gone... I know she is just immortal...but... that's... Annebeth... she's callable though... the Rose family will..." I stopped listening.

My somewhat rare name Annebeth and my last name Rose were mentioned by these odd, strange voices. I could only make out the one guys voices though. The scariest part was I know that voice, but, they were only from my dreams. I slowly started to back away, the moon wasn't my friend anymore, the light would give me away... Crack! "Ouff" I fell foloishly, like such an average human, over a now broken log.

The soft voice stopped. I slowly got up and ran. I ran like the freaking wind back to my house. I broke from the woods in seconds, I didn't look back, I didn't want to know if I was being followed. It was the fastest I ever ran. All I could here was the pitter patter of the sudden rain, my heavy footsteps, and the loudest of all, my heart beat. I rounded the corner to the next street. Sweat prickled down my face, but thankfully the rain washed it away. If anything did happen to me, nobody would know where to look. I sneaked out of the house as usual without even a little bit of a notice from my parents. Hell! Im so invisible nobody may know I'm even gone. I was a painful block away from my house when a wall like figure came out of nowhere and hit me smack down on my side. It felt like a slow motion scene in an action thrill movie. I was flying threw the air with this unknown thing covering me, as if to protect me, but I could swear I heard a crunch then I was on the hard ground. I didn't even realize where I and it, was. I guess we were in town because we were now in an alley. Then a rush of pain and realization flooded me with the most unfortunate income. I could feel my wrist was broken. My left one to be exact. The rippling pain, the harsh sharpness. It took all my might to not scream out in pain. The black thing was now getting up. It stood for a second, listening then in another swift moment it had me pinned up against the end of the alley wall. I closed my eyes tight, I felt the light in take of breath from the thing holding me. Good, at least it was alive...or something like that. It smelled of roses, coffee, and that nice, not to heavy cologne. An odd mixture, but it smelt really good, almost heavenly. "Shhhhhh..." I heard it muttered, I was surprised, almost startled. Then it released me, I didn't know why but It did.


	2. Unwanted Confusion

The cloaked figure, dark, and tall stood upright. I could see the tension in what I assumed was a 'he', he was about to take flight.

"Don't Go! I need to know who you are!" I pleaded desperate, confused. and pathetic. Then the cloaked thing turned to face me. I gasped at what I saw, it was the strangest color of eyes, something I've never seen (all I could were his eyes.) I stride back at his scary coal black eyes, not the kind from dark brown eyes, just flat out black, then, they slowly, but surly turned the brightest blue I've ever seen. The kind you only get in the expensive felt pen packs. Then, at the same amount of time it takes to snap my fingers, he was gone. I didn't understand. I was sure they were black turning blue, but the blue was so bright, seductive, memorizing, I was sure it couldn't of been my imagination. I was all by myself, in this strange alley way, memories to hunt me, unanswered. I stood back up, using my hands to push my upwards. I staggered backwards, every muscle in my body protested. I walked to the longer than I remember exit from the alley way. I got to the edge, peeked my head around the corner, expecting to see another large thing crush my sides. I tiptoed beside the brick wall of a shop, pathetically trying to stay hidden. My left wrist touched something and I screamed. I took my right hand, like it was the hand of another, over my mouth to shut me up. I forgot foolishly about my broken wrist. I carefully moved my arm so it was safely, but gently pressed against my body so not to touch anything. The street lights were off, a horrible time, but they were.

I awoke the next morning in uncomfortable, thin, sheets covering me. Definitely not my bed at home. The room smelt of old people, medicine, and I heard little bells ringing everywhere. I had a killer headache. My eye lids fluttered open, revealing to me a hospital room. My mother was over me, staring worriedly over my face. She saw my face come to life and relief flooded over her face. She looked like a mess, she is is such an over reactor, I mean it was just a broken wrist.

"Annbeth! Your alive!"

"Mom, its just a broken wrist."

"What Happened?"

" I heard a meowing at night, it sounded like a cat in distress so I went to investigate and I guess I fell from the tree trying to receive it." Damn, I was a good liar! I couldn't help but feel the proud swelling up inside from the easy, quick, believable lie.

"You had me worried sick!"

"How did you know where to find me?"

"I didn't. Somebody helped you to the hospital, said they have to be on their way because they had some business to attend to. You were asleep in his arms and continued to sleep when we put you in the bed. He was a very nice young man. He said he found you and brought you here, very nice indeed."

"What?! What did he look like?" I asked, who was this guy The same black thing that practically attacked me but saved at the same time?

"I don't know, the doctors just told me the story. Are ready to go home yet? They have your cast on." I looked down to see thick white thing where usually I would see an arm.

"Sure. What time is it?"

"3:00."

"In the morning!?"

"No silly, in the day. You deserved a day of rest."

"Wow."

"Well then lets go." I got out from under the uncomfortable sheets. I was still in my clothes from yesterday. They smelled like sweat and the earth. Mud was smeared all over my clothes and I'm sure I looked like a mess. I was dreading brushing my hair later.

The next I was safely, or so I thought, sitting at me and my so called 'friends' table. People asked me what was up with the cast, I, assuming they were just trying to be polite, everytime I answered I said, 'Trying to save a cat." They would nod, bored with the topic and turn away to their own business. I guess I just wasn't good enough. I traced to cafeteria's tiled with the tip of my toe. People who sat around the table talked on the party last Saturday. i didn't go, I sat home reading, and enjoying it. I knew that if I told anybody they would think I'm high or something of that sort. Once again, I was on my own. The bell rang, creating most kids to depart and other who didn't care to just shrug the loud, annoying, blare off. I was the only person of me and my friends who had English last hour. As I made my way down to halls, taking only a couple of turns toward the English room I recalled what some of the conversation I had been involved in during Lunch hour.

_**The Conversation.**_

_I had been lazily scanning the room full of children bored to death. My mind raced on about that one night of my life I was curtain to never forget. It didn't make sense, no matter how I looked at it. Nobody would ever want anything from, who would? _

_"So have you guys seen the new kid yet?" Amy, the only friend I could ever trust, the best, but no mortal would ever be able to know about what happened that faithful day. I decided I might as well stop being such a poor sport and get on my life, I doubt I would ever get the answers I need. So, I attempted to become part of the conversation. "No, why?" Amy turned her attention towards me, rolling her eyes, not in a mean bratty way, just an 'omg! I can't believe you way, while smiling, gushing._

_"He is so hot! I can't believe you haven't heard! I had him last block, the bluest eyes I've ever seen! And really smart. We were doing History and he knew every single answer! He is the best thing here." I didn't think twice about it, Amy tends to like any guys thats something new that walks by._

_"Awesome, maybe I'll have him next hour, or something.". Then that was it. That was the conversation I had been the most involved in that hour._

I entered the English room, most of the kids sitting patiently, well, for kids, at their desks. I walked over to a desk at the very back, the one I was assigned to alone, there wasn't enough students to fill all the seat, I didn't mind though. I liked not being near most of the kids in this class. None of them took Literature seriously enough for my taste. I slung my backpack on to the ground, pathetically excited for the next lesson. I sat down on the hard chair of the two that belonged to the two person desk. I stuck my hands down the side of the bags, my fingers feeling around for a curtain notebook. I took it out with a black pen in hand, ready for the lesson. Mr. Tim was scurrying threw his papers. He was probably my favorite teacher. He was kinda messy, long white hair tangled out in random directions. but he was arty, bold, intelligent, and best of all, different. He had his own unique views of the world. I always enjoyed his lessons, always so thought out. Never going where I expected, probably due to the fact he is always jumping to things he didn't even know he would go, and, not being organized. All of the students were seated at their desks, or so I though. Mr.Tim Stood up, straightening himself, ready in his own terms for the next lesson. Opening his mouth, getting ready to speak when the door unexpectedly opened, revealing the 'new kid'. He walked in, black hair messy but perfect, perfect features, but best of all, dazzling bright, familiar eyes. They were blue, the brightest blue ever possible. When he walked, the way he held himself reminded me of somebody familiar. Then, like a giant tsunami, realization flooded threw me. He extended his long, muscular. pale arm out to the teacher, handing him a note. He stared at me, I knew it was him, it was the clocked thing. He stared at me, expressionless. My mouth hanging open like a moron, not able to concentrate enough to close it. Mr.Tim pointed a stubby finger towards me.

"Class, this is Miles, our new student from Transylvania. Please welcome him."

Miles, walked towards me, setting himself comfortably on the chair next to me. I gawked at him, memorized my my knowledge, and by his beauty. He stared straight forward, only glancing at me from the corner of his eyes. It looked like he was smiling, but his mouth moved none.


	3. Desperate

I was awoken from my dazed, confused, questioning thoughts. I didn't, couldn't believe that this was it, or him I should say. He started to get up, I, still sitting at our desk gawking at him. Them, with a painfully amount of time taken up realization washed threw me, he was getting away. I swiftly picked my carry bag up from the ground, did large, exaggerating sweep with my arm, cramming all important sheets into large ruffles in my bag. I hastily hurried for the door. My shoes making a painful amount of noise, the water in them squishing in and out like a pulse in my toes as I hurried towards the guy who had me eating from his hand, desperate for answers. "Wait" I called out to him, just as he was about to exit the room. So fast, I couldn't be sure he turned around, glanced at me and walked his long, graceful strides forward. I could feel my teachers eyes on me, disapproving. I ignored him and ran like the dork I was toward 'him'. I caught up to him barley, him movements swift, fast, but at a walk, I knew that instantly he could outrun me. I reached out for him, my long thin fingers grabbing his muscular upper arm. He stopped, like he was stunned, astonished. His expression changed quicker than possible for any normal being. He was angry, I could tell. He turned his body towards me, facing mr, anger flaring in his eyes.

"What do you want?" He practically spat out in his accent, it was mean, but oddly beautiful. I was so stunned I just stood there, hurt by the tone of his voice though the I didn't even know him, or well, not much. It was like he was crushing my heart in his strong fists. I think he saw the hurt in my eyes, a flicker of sympathy, longing, came across him. GHe took a deep breath, exhale;ing, his eyes softer, but still angry, he smiled flashing me brilliant teeth.

"Sorry about that young miss, best be on my way now." He lurched forward, spooking me, I was so startled it took me a second to react. "WAIT!" I called, he already in the distance. I started to desperately run, to fetch the guy who could have all the answers to the questions that had been over flooding my head. But deep down in my heart I knew there was more, I would never admit it, but there was something about him that I liked. Actually, more than liked. Students in the long hall crowded to the side so to get out of my way. People laughing, other giving disapproving snickers. But I didn't care, couldn't. He was way off in the distance, going threw the schools cheap, heaving doors. Then, just as he was about to leave, I ran into something. Something hard, what was up with me running into things???? I fell flat on the ground, books sprawled in many directions. I exhaled, tired, defeated, sad as ever.


	4. A vist

That night I lay awake. My mind constantly replaying the horrific scene that took over earlier that day. And against my will. I should of acted cooler, not so desperate, the more I think about it the more I hate myself. Well! He wouldn't tell me and I have a right to know! I deserve at least some kind of lie! He shouldn't go around using his accent so girls fancy him and desperately wonder if he is their dark prince of their dreams, he is the pathetic one. I try to continue to convince myself that he is to blame, but as much as I hate him, there is something I have never experienced before,it is so wrong, but so right. I try to deny, to reassure myself that it is nothing but it is a lot more than nothing. It is so good, so sweet, delicious, but torture. I'm not custumed to it, and I am determined to figure out what it is. I drift off to a light sleep. Miles was the only thing that took place in my petit, pathetic, stupid, inconvenient head. In the dark, he, Miles, was my light. Blackness, something I've grown to be way to familiar with, surround his wise, deathly beautiful face. He is whispering, eyes on the ground. I strain my ears to desperately try to catch every word. I hear nothing, from failure, I cry, sad, reaching out to him. He continues to stride in his little circles, an unknown light surrounds him like a stage light. He keeps murmuring well I helplessly cry, the cold tears running down my cheeks. Then, as if he hearing someone call his name he looks up, his eyes unnaturally black, no white, no blue, just black, coal, hard, hellish black. Then, to my horror, but oddly fascination, he bares fangs, angry. Blood drizzles down his perfect, pale chin. Startled, I awake from the dream. I attempt to convince myself it was a nightmare, but for what ever messed up reason I believe, truly, deep down, it was a dream, no nightmare. Everything surrounding me is pitch black, except the smallest night light coming from my window on the opposite wall facing me.

"Click!" A small tap startled me so much I nearly scream. Frantically I reach for my mouth to shut myself up. What the hell was that? Am I dreaming? I swear I'm not, I swear I just saw a small rock hit my window! A gust of wind came, rattling my window, then, like a horror flick it opened like invisible hands were lifting. Then, if by on cue, two pale, familiar hands grip the edge of the window. The veins of the hand pooping up from the pressure of the 'thing' below heaving its self into my room. My hands still cup around my mouth, quickly I think about screaming, but something in the pit of my stomach tells me against it. Mile's, beautiful, yet annoying face pops up, revealing his shiny, white grin.

He looks proud of himself, and I wanted to smack him for it. Removing my hands from my mouth I swiftly tugged my heavy, comfy blanket off of me. I jump on to my floor, though careful to be silent. I walked quickly, pissed, towards him. He heaved himself on to my floor in one strong push. Rubbing his hands together, back towards me, his head turning towards me, still smiling. If I wasn't so pissed I probably would of melted.

"Hey there neighbor! " His beautiful voice sang, still cocky. Crossing my arms, I glare vicious at him. "Aye? Whats the problem young miss? Cat caught your tongue?" Continuing to glare, though inside I was laughing at his stupid, cute words.

"Why are you here?" I ask, raising my chin, trying to stand my ground.

"I guess that best be done now" His smile vanishing.

"I guess it should."Miles stared at me. Looking me up and down.

" So I guess you want to now what the hells in going on, eh?"

"That would be most pleasant."

Well, today seems to be your lucky day. And first let my just apologize for my behavior. I am quite sorry."

"Apology thought about." Chuckling at my statement , he walked past me, and sat neatly on top of my bed.

"Than lets get on it."

AUTHORS NOTE!

Please leave a comment, sorry about the cliffs, I just want you guys to take the time to think about my story. Next chap coming soon!


End file.
